Somewhere Out There
by Hearts Desire
Summary: slight slash Shannon reflects on the death of Jeff Hardy


A/N- On my profile, I said that I was thinking about posting an older fic I had called 'Somewhere Out There'. I was pretty sure I posted this already, but that might have been on a different site. I'm sorry if this is a re-post, but I felt like I just had to post this right away. Or at least upload it to ff.net. Feel free to chew me out if it is a repost. :)  
  
It's VERY short, lucky if it is 300 words  
  
Disclaimer- Own no one. You'd know if I did own these guys ... trust me. The song belongs to Our Lady Peace. An awesome band.  
  
  
  
Somewhere Out There  
  
  
  
//Last time I talked to you  
  
You were lonely and out of place  
  
You were looking down on me  
  
Lost out in space//  
  
  
  
Shannon Moore sat on the side of his bed. The room was pitch black behind him except for a tiny light next to him that shone only on the side of his face, a little on his bare chest, and his hands, which shakily held a picture. Harsh sobs began to find their way from his lips.   
  
Tears fell slowly downhis face and splashed on the picture as he remembered their first date. Their first real date, that was.  
  
  
  
//We laid underneathe the stars  
  
Strung out and feeling brave  
  
I watched the red-orange glow  
  
I watched you float away  
  
  
  
They had driven all day. From God knows where to nowhere, to somewhere and finally to Cameron. He thought they were going directly home, but before he knew it, they were 5,5016 feet above the city on the cliff they used to play on as kids.  
  
  
  
//Down here in the atmosphere  
  
Garbage and city lights//  
  
  
  
Shannon sat up on the crinkled blanket and leaned his head on his lovers shoulder. They were both hot and sweaty and tired and pleading to go home and clean, but the view was astonishing. The lights in the buiildings shone like little squares below as the tiny stars shone brightly above them.  
  
  
  
//You've gone to save your tired soul  
  
You've gone to save our lives  
  
I turned on the radio  
  
To find you on satellite//  
  
  
  
But those days were gone. HE was gone. Shannon lowered his head as the tears began to fall even more freely. He had only found out what happened a few hours before. He couldn't remember much.  
  
Obviously, he had been downtown and had gotten in some kind of mix up in the parking lot at some store. he remembered all of that. During some point, he got jumped and was hit on the back of the head; knocking him out cold.  
  
What he didn't know was that he was actually saved. ... By him.  
  
  
  
//I'm waiting for the sky to fall//  
  
  
  
Jeff had sent Shannon ahead to put the stuff in the car as he signed a few autographs inside. He had come out just in time to see a masked man reach for a gun. He had interviened just as the trigger had been pulled. He caught it in the chest.  
  
The cops had taken him away before Shannon has woken up. ANd now, Shannon was alone in his and Jeff's apartment.  
  
  
  
//I miss the purple hair  
  
I miss the way you taste//  
  
  
  
He wiped his eyes of tears and laughed sadly as he looked again at the picture through the tear stained glass. God, how he wished he could run his hands through Jeff's hair one more time. To feel Jeff's heated body against his as they fell asleep. To taste his lips just one more time.  
  
A new wave of pain rushed over him as he looked over his shoulder at the empty bed and realized that it would always be that way. Jeff would never lay there again. He angrily got up and threw the frame against the wall, watching through blurred eyes as it shattered in to a million tiny pieces.  
  
Then his knees gave way and he began to cry in to his hands.  
  
  
  
//I know you'll come back someday  
  
On a bed of nails I'll wait  
  
I'm praying that you don't burn out  
  
Or fade away//  
  
  
  
Shannon looked up quickly as he was being helped to his feet some time later. It was Matt. Matt smiled sadly at him and helped him in to be. He covered Shannon with the comforter. Matt was about to turn and walk away when ...  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, Shann?"  
  
"Will you lay with me? Just for a while or something?"  
  
"Sure, Shann."  
  
Matt pulled the blankets back slightly and climbed in behind his best friend. He lay on his back and Shannon curled in to him like he'd done when they were younger and they fell asleep.  
  
  
  
//And all we are  
  
Is all so far ... // 


End file.
